Hulk vs. Broly (Dragon Ball Z)
The Hulk vs. Broly is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. This fight will be done after DBandcritics next 3 fights 1 is guts vs Chrom then DCAUsuperman Vs Frieza and finally A TBD fight Description ☀http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/040/7/1/hulk_vs_broly_by_fevg620-d8had8s.jpg Interlude Hulk Broly https://youtu.be/cPKBupY1byw Wiz;Every one thousand years, a unique breed of saiyan, The Legendary Super Saiyan, is born. Broly was raised on the Planet Vegeta alongside Kakarot, son of Bardock. Broly would grow up to become one of Goku's most formidable of enemies. Boomstick;Growing up in a crib next tolittle baby Goku, his constant crying always kept him awake, never allowing him a moment's rest. Apperently, saiyans can recall events from infancy, as he would never forget, and his resentment for Kakarot would only grow with time.well if i was trying to get rest but another baby kept on crying and and can recall it all.I would have become an enemy to him as well! Wiz;Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. Boomstick;ITS OVER 10,000!!!! Wiz:....really? well anyway 10,000 is the level of that's about the strength of an elite saiyan soldier however powerlevals are useless now. Boomstick;Knowing this, King Vegeta yes, the saiyan king shares the name of both the planet and his son. Small world. ordered Broly to be killed before he would become a threat. Wiz;His father tried to talk King Vegeta out of it but only got him ordered to be kill as well. Boomstick;the person who was sent to kill Broly however was only left with an open wound in the abdomen. Thanks to the saiyan defense mechanism to grow even stronger when recovering from the brink of death, he would only become more powerful.totally the best guy on the job.serisoly he could have blown him up,crushed him or even had him dog food. Wiz;After tanking the explosion that destroyed Planet Vegeta by Frieza, as the years went on his own father, Paragus, felt scared of his son because Broly's behavior became more maniacal and erratic as he matured, due to his power and the traumatic events during his infancy. One time Broly punched Paragus in the face and blinded him in the left eye Boomstick;He would have been sent to his room after that or even worse. Wiz;So he got an alien scientist to build and attatch to his son's forehead, to supress his rage and allow him to command Broly's actions via remote control. Boomstick;However the sayan's calmness vanished as soon as he noticed the crown that Paragus tried to place on his forehead. After successfully doing so, Paragus launched a plan to use Earth as a base of operations for universal domination. Wiz;he also used Broly to destroy the South Galaxy https://youtu.be/gAUOR9UfkgI?t=18 such being the main cause of the realization of disturbance in the universe from King Kai then went to contact Goku and inform him of the threat. Boomstick;Here is a argument that Broly is a galaxy buster, and in case you don't know what I mean by that, Broly can blow up galaxies. In Broly's first movie it begins with the Southern Galaxy just get shattered and destroyed making King Kia worried that the Northern is next . Wiz;for sure he can blow up solar systems. If Broly is stronger than Super Perfect Cell , which Cell was going to destroy the solar system with his Kamehameha then he can do it, but not certain the galaxy thing. I will say over time he can, and maybe busting solar systems a couple of times a day then years later what you see above happened. Could gone on about this and put evidence that he did blew it up with one blast, but I'll just leave it here. Broly Solar system buster, but unconfirmed with Galaxy busting except over time bit by bit. Boomstick;Once he encountered Goku he fully unleashed his anger, freeing him from his bond. Wiz;Broly defeated the Z fighter witjh ease untill Goku had the powers of them and deathpunched Broly. Boomstick;BUT Broly survived his defeat at the hands of Goku, and managed to make a frantic escape in a Space Pod as New Planet Vegeta is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years the elements expand around him. Eventually, he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten but he is ultimately launched into the Sun by a Family Kamehameha fired by Gohan, Goten and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan once and for all. Wiz; However according to Raging Blast 2 Broly survives this and comes back later on and becomes Lengendary SS3. Boomstick; Before everybody says "Thats non cannon!!!" Broly himself is non-cannon DEATH BATTLE while walking ON a plane near a defrosted frozen lake the hulk was Almost calm enought to become bruce banner again when suddenly a figger rose from the lake it was the legendary super sayain broly he Was angry and wanted to fight someone he saw the hulk and threw an omega blaster at him it made the hulk angry so the hulk said the first thing coming to his mind "HULK SMASH PUNY MAN" Next time on death battle Boomstick: next time on death battle "Now I'll show you the wall that you can never scale with "hard work" alone..." "The hand of death could not defeat me. The sisters of fate could not hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge!" Who would you be rooting for? Hulk Broly Hulk Broly who do you want to win Hulk Broly Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Dbfan and critic Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Became a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles